disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia 2 (2020)
Zootopia 2 is a 2020 American comedy-romantic adventure film Plot/Sypnosis 15 months after in the concert of Gazelle Cast and Characters * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps (the main protagonist, a retired Police Officer, Nick's wife and the Queen of Zootopia) * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde (the dueteragonist, a former con-artist, a retired Police Officer and the King of Zootopia) * Luke Evans as Al (a tiger, a hunter and the main antagonist) * Jenny Slate as Bellwether (one of the tritagonists who is redeemed and rehired as Assistant Mayor) * Emma Watson as Mindy (one of the tritagonists and Leonard's wife) * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart (one of the tritagonists who escaped and rehired as Mayor) * Dan Stevens as Leonard (the tetartagonist and the king of Villeneuve) * Josh Gad as Creek (Al's new henchman an Judy's love interest) * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere (the valet of Leonard) * Stanley Tucci as Cadenza (the court composer of Leonard) * Audra McDonald ad Mme. De Garderobe (the opera singer of Leonard) * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plummette (the maid of Leonard) * Ian McKellen as Cogsworth (the butler of Leonard) * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts (the advisor of Leonard) * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey Characters of Sing franchise Animals * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Tori Kelly as Meena * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo * Will.i.am as Crocodile * BlackPink as The Q-Teez Characters of Osmosis Jones franchise Cells and Germs * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * Laurence Fishburne as Thrax * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen, chief bogo's former love interes * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming, chief bogo's father biologic * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic Characters of Home franchise * Jim Parsons as Oh, a Boov fugitive * Rihanna as Tip Tucci * Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci, Tip's mother * Steve Martin as Captain Smek, chief bogo's new captain * Matt L. Jones as Kyle, a Boov police officer Characters of Ferdinand (2017) franchise * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull, a huge flower-loving * Kate McKinnon as Lupe, Ferdinand mentors Characters of Despicable Me franchise * Jason Segel as Victor "Vector" Perkins * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez * Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt Popural Culture cameo and Reference * See also: List of Cameo in Zootopia 2 Cameo characters from this animated film Reference * Sing - Buster Moon. Rosita, Mike, Ash, Eddie, Johnny, Meena, Gunter, Richard the Buffalo, Crocodile and The Q-Teez, are Going to be Appearing * Osmosis Jones - Ozzy, Thrax, Drix, Leah, Phlegmming and Tom Colonic, are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Tip Tucci, Lucy Tucci, Captain Smek and Officer Kyle * Ferdinand (2017) - Ferdinand and Lupe, are Going to be Appearing * Despicable Me 1 2 and 3 - Vector, El Macho and Balthazar Bratt Soundtrack Zootopia 2 (EP) Soundtrack